Lynesse Oakheart
Lady Lynesse Oakheart is the only surviving child of Lord Alester Oakheart and Lady Alys Rowan, and the heir to Old Oak, the ancestral seat of House Oakheart. Appearance A curtain of dark brown hair falls down to her shoulder blades, framing a fair complected face and green eyes. High cheekbones sit above full lips, and she possesses a slender, womanly body of average height (5'4"). History Lynesse Oakheart is the sole child of Lord Alester Oakheart and Lady Alys Rowan. She takes after her father in regards to his good looks, green eyes and dark hair, but has her mother's high cheekbones and slender body. Despite her long, calloused from riding, legs, as Lord Alester was by no means tall, Lynesse is of an average height for a young woman her age, standing at 5'4". Lynesse was plagued with guilt as a child, as her much-anticipated and expected male twin (which her parents had hoped for since their wedding) came out stillborn, leaving her as the only Oakheart child. This led her to pursue the field of medicine and healing, learning a great deal from her family's Maester, and even helping to save her uncle, Guyard Rowan, when a wound he gained in a fight festered. From an early age, Lynesse had adored the sound of a good melody, and quickly took up singing to impress the court and household of Old Oak. This, along with her looks, brought many a suitor to the Reach, only for her to turn a blind eye, preferring instead to spend her time racing them through the woods around the castle, becoming an expert in riding as she grew older. The loss of her twin grieved Lynesse's parents deeply, unintentionally causing a rift between them as Lynesse doubted whether she was good enough for them. This led to her growing up being tutored by the household of Old Oak, and Lynesse would spend most of her time away from her parents, whenever possible. This, along with his frustration at her lack of betrothal, eventually led Alester to find Lynesse a place in the court of King's Landing - thanks to the help of his friend Ser Elys Westerling - where he hoped she would find a suitor for herself, and learn politics from experience. Important Events * 351 AC: Lynesse is born. Lynesse's twin brother, Bryce Oakheart dies stillborn. * 360 AC: Lynesse visits Highgarden for the first time at a feast, performing 'The Last of the Giants' for Lord Tyrell. * 361-369: Lynesse is courted by several suitors, all of whom she spurns out of lack of interest. * 364 AC: Ser Elys Westerling suggests that Lord Alester send Lynesse '' to King's Landing, as he did with his children, due to her wildness, and helps to find her a potential position there. * '''369 AC:' Lord Alester Oakheart takes Elys' advice and sends her there to find her own husband and learn diplomacy and politics. * 370 AC: Lynesse remains in King's Landing, still becoming acquainted with the members of the court. Family * Lord Alester Oakheart (Father - b. 327 AC) * Lady Alys Rowan (Mother - b. 330 AC) * Ser Guyard Rowan (Uncle - b. 328 AC) * Bryce Oakheart (Twin Brother - b. 351 AC, d. 351 AC) Household Members * Ser Raynald Connington (b. 349 AC) - Childhood friend ** Gift: Strong Category:House Oakheart Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi